Lost Love?
by Aglow
Summary: [[on hold, not forgotten]] Starts out with Light in the cell losing his memory and L falling in love with this new man that has softer, rounder eyes. [LightxL] goodness. Lemon. First FanFic, please review.
1. New Awakenings

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus more of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

Light seemed to awake in the cell. He'd never closed his eyes, nor had L's voice stopped registering in his brain. He was sitting on the floor, hands and feet bound. He was alone save the speakers and camera watching him, but none the less he was struck, that's it, he was struck with something, in this empty cell, and things became...

"Ryuuzaki! I know I agreed to be confined here, but I just realized," eyes wide, Light bowed his head faintly shaking it weakly, "it's useless doing this!" Lifting his head, broadening his eyes into a child like innocent plea, raising his voice, "It's because I'm not Kira! Hurry up and let me out!"

L, needless to say, was taken aback. The gasps of shock coming behind him barley registered. His, something about his eyes...

Leaning into the mic in front of him, L spoke swiftly and with an air of authority, "No," from the monitor L watched as Light's eyes squinted, but something was different, the squint was off. The squint that sent L's intuition through the ruff was tainted. Light's eyes were rounder, fuller, not in shock, not in correlation to his plea, but rather an innocence that couldn't conceal, or concealed to well Light's _characteristic_ squint. "Until we conclude one way or another, we promised not to let you out, regardless of what you say." A shiver went down L's back as he said this... was he follow _Light's_ orders? Was he playing-

"There was something wrong with me then!" Determined eyes stared back at L through the monitor... So many emotions in less than a few minuets... to much emotion, uncharacteristicallyso... "Do you think that I could do something like what the murderer Kira has done without being aware?!" L felt the walls around him enclosing... that shiver came back, there is something to wrong about this, all of this.

"I don't have any awareness of Kira!" Light couldn't see L nor could he take anything from his clear authoritative voice through the speakers to tell him his reason, his pleas were getting through to L. "I'm not Kira!" Light cleared any sense of an appeal while saying this, but there was no strength to his speech. _The week spent in here, has it affected me this much?_

"I also think that there would be no way Kira would not be aware of himself," sounded L's collected voice. "But if you are Kira, then everything falls into place." Did Light hear correctly, was there a hint of hysteria to what he just heard? It was gone to fast for Light to truly hear, "The murders have stopped since you've been confined."

Stricken, L's words had stricken Light across the face, he felt them as if them formed a hand and physically struck him. "L-Listen," Light stammered, his voice was back to pleading, pleading for L to see his reason, "listen to me Ryuuzaki! I'm not lying! I'm not Kira!!" _Please see this Ryuuzaki_, he beseeched with ever fiber of his being.

Silence came from the speakers... was L giving him time to explain his reason further? Did this mean he was coming around, coming around to Light's... light? He had to hurry to explain his reason before this indifferent L gave up listening. Light shock himself, bring him out of his head and out to supplicate his case, "I can only think that I've been framed!" Light lifted his head to the camera looking strait at the lens.

_What's happened, Yagami Light? You're not making any sense... But it feels closer to the truth..._ L let his thought wonder. Calculations, reason, what he saw and heard here swam in his mind.

"Hurry up and let me out! It's a waste of time!" Lights voice called L back. Another shiver went down his back. _Light's call... A sirens call..._

"No," whom was he talking to with this comment. L went on without fault giving no sign to his inner insight, "I can't let you out." Again he thought about the double meaning this had. Implications, implications.

"Damn," Light curled his knees in closer to his body letting his head rest in the niche of his two knees, "why is this happening?" racking his brain, he rested there. There was nothing again in the cell, no one, no echo. The cell seemed emptier than it had been. _There was a presence here that has passed..._ A pain came to his temple, he let this though lull to the back of his thoughts and the pain subsided.

Light was about to call to L, but thought better of it. Light didn't assume L was talking to the other detectives, getting their feed back, L was inside his head thinking, hopefully seeing Lights reason.

Light let his knees relax with the stifling silence. That relieved a portion of his exterior discomfort, but not his internal. Light went over his argument. He found holes on all fronts... his reason; his prized reason had been shot to hell this past week.

Light waited and waited. Silence. _I guess our conversation was over. Did L even listen to what I said? Did I even make sence?_

8 days later...

"What's happening?!" Matsuda's voice called from the door, "All the criminals that weren't being killed in the past two weeks have all died!" it was frantic, this voice and what it was saying irrelevant. L already knew this.

Scuffing and thudding sounds came from behind him, they were getting louder, signaling a mans approach. There was a conversation between someone that was already in the room, _how long had he been there, _andsome more shuffling this time not of feet but of paper... a news paper.

"Have you told the Chief?" it was that same frantic voice.

L gave up listening staring off at the screen, then some more scuffing and thudding until from the corner of his eye L saw a hand reach out and grab the mic to the Chiefs cell. L only gave a small turn of his head giving any sign he acknowledged what was happening outside of his mind.

"Chief! Kira Has moved once again!" If L didn't shack himself awake, for lack of better term, they would start coming to conclusions and L wasn't ready for any of that.

The once frantic sounding Matsuda was now speaking faster, with vigor and joy and yes he was going to make others come to these asinine assumptions he'd come too if L didn't _do_ something! The situation was explained to quickly. L's mind was still racing with thoughts about the case, about kira, and about... Light...

"-Then, my son..." The chief's husky voice, strained beyond belief, sounded, awakening L to another realization, they weren't just going to stop at these assumptions, but they were going to take action! "I can't be happy about murbers happening... but the suspicion against my son is... but this is Ryuuzaki, we can't say Light is "completely white"." The chief had stopped and now everyone was turned to L (well as much as someone in a cell, looking at a lens, can turn).

L was roused by this talk of White and Black... his thoughts lingered on black till, "Then, how about "gray"?" L's voice was unquestioning, but he hinted at a question out of respect.

The fire of action seemed to have died down with Matsuda and the Chief's banter of joy. L was lulling himself back into his mind when Matsuda's hand reached for Light's mic.

"Matsuda!" L didn't even think, he swatted Matsuda's hand away from the mic station, "No, Matsuda-san, please stop." L's yelling and Matsuda's cry of pain echoed in the large room, "Don't tell Light-kun." L spoke right over Matsuda's pleas.

Ignoring Matsuda's question L pushed the button of Lights mic, "Light-kun?" On the monitor Light was on the floor of the cell. Sitting with his knees to his chest and his head in the cleft between them L felt the pit in his stomach deepen further. Since 8 days ago Light had been cast in new light so to speak, and this pit had grown ever deeper with no news of kira.

L wanted Light to be Kira so badly, he felt it in his bones, but these eyes were not of the Light he met. Soft, and strong in there weakened state, they sent chills deep into L, to were those chills went, he himself didn't dare think to long over.

But either way, Light was still in the gray... how to show his true shade? L bent his head, not in concentration but in shame at the idea that had flooded to the forefront of his mind.

I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will have more me and less of the show I just had to have this so we weren't just jumping into Light and L getting it one. (It's called plot ;P)


	2. Time's Up

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus more of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

-------------------

"What is it, Ryuuzaki?" L had to stop himself from flinching at the pain that welled in him. Light's voice was weak, strained to even form words.

"There haven't been criminals judged for more than 2 weeks." the pit in his stomach grew with every word, "Can't you just admit that you're Kira?" suspicion was right there with his discomfort. The murders just started up again, L needed more time. Time to sort out probabilities and... feelings.

"Don't be stupid, Ryuuzaki." L felt himself quiver, "You're wrong. Following the current deductions, I can understand why I'm under suspicion, but this is a trap! I'm not Kira!" God, what did L want more, for Light to be Kira or not to be? Light continued without pause, "Zoom in! Look at my eyes! Are these the eyes of a liar?!"

L felt he shouldn't look. There was something to intimate about Light's new eyes. He flinched, a fairly perceptible flinch, had the other two in the room been paying any attention at all on him.

L's hand reached out and hit the button to Amane's cell, "Amane, you really don't know who Kira is, do you?" _stick to the facts, take in the accounts of others, see the larger picture, no matter how much Light seems to be the world right now he really isn't_.

Amane's bound form from the monitor barley moved in response to L's hidden voice, "Huh, that again? I'd like to know whom! Kira judged the criminal who killed my parents! He's a hero of justice!" The longing was evident in every syllable. She longed for Kira and his absence was ever evident in her life. L pushed aside he last comment that left L to some extent bug eyed. _Kira, the hero of justice?!_

_I don't know what's what...!_ Light stared at him through the monitor, but it was to late, L was already under his spell, he couldn't look away from those eyes; they held him in his place.

The 50th day of confinement snuck up on L. He had given up hiding and openly gawked at light through the monitor. Thankfully everyone around him thought he was just intently thinking about the case and this plan that involved not letting Light out or to inform him of the truth.

L felt absolutely void. The pit hand become bottomless and the mere discomfort now a throbbing pain. It was time, L couldn't take it anymore, "Yagami-san, are you alright?" the Chief's unwillingness to leave the cell scratched at L's skin, "You have no reason to do this..."

There was a pause. L didn't continue, but watched the Chief sit on the chair they'd brought him. He was slouching; a fine gray and black beard had grown on his face, but his disheveled hair hide his face. His white shirt wrinkled and stained yellow around the neck and armpits.

Unmoving the Chief spoke, "It's been over a month since the criminals have started dying again." L knew this, but they didn't know how Kira killed, exactly, so who's to say... "I know that my son is not Kira!" The Chief had mustered some strength to this last comment, lifting his head toward the camera but letting it fall back down as he continued, "Now all that's left is Ryuuzaki. You have to believe it. When I leave here it's with my son."

L could see the Chief wasn't looking good. Everyone else on the monitors in front of him looked just as bad. L wasn't ready for action, but he couldn't prolong this any longer. Light's fate would be revealed to him weither or not he had decided on what he wanted Light to be.

"Light-kun, are you alright?" Light took a second to realize someone was talking to him. He had moved to lying on the floor of the cell, facing the camera so that L could see his eyes.

"Y-Yes. I'm alright..." Ryuuzaki rarely said anything to Light these days. Light spent his time working out how best he could explain his reasoning in the state he was. _This is my chance,_ "But Ryuuzaki, criminals haven't died since I've been confined." Light had lifted his head so L could better see his eyes. He had no strength to express with his face or be animate with his body but he felt he could get through with his eyes.

"Yes," L's voice said from the speakers. Light was so exhausted he was hearing things. It couldn't be true, but he heard pain in L's tone.

"This must mean that Kira must know this current situation." Light tried to make himself sound outraged or anything to carry his point over with more force, but nothing, "Think it through again along that line-"

"No," Light felt that same sense of being stuck by something at L's outright dismissal, "They've stopped dying because you're Kira." Something occurred to Light then. L spoke in complete indifference. L wasn't triumphant in his tone, nor was there that trace of pain. Was he hiding something, did he know something Light didn't or... or is he truly this indifferent to the suffering of not only himself, but also of 2 others. Did he really not care about life?

Light knew he had to combat this before L thought he was giving in to being that monster, Kira, "No. I'm not Kira, how many time do I have to tell you!?" _L isn't listening to my reason, or my pleas._

_If he's Kira, he'd know that the murders have started again, but... It might not be the case... _disapproving mumblings carried across the room from behind L. _The case... focus L... _

L reached for the button to Anema's cell, "Anema?" L strained to hear her respond, "You look down, are you ok?"

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" He felt like an idiot asking that question. The restraints holding her back to the chair did not extend to her head so she was bowed somewhat and he couldn't see her face. L had to stop himself from apologizing to her, but she continued, "This many days... If I'm O.K, Then there is something wrong with me..." she never once lifted her head to address the camera.

"Yes," L felt a stammer but controlled it, "you're right." Was all he could think to say.

"Hurry and let me go, I want to see Light... see Light... see Light" She continued repeating this and when she'd stopped L still felt her words echoing. They seemed to thud around the large room L was in and he thought he felt his chair vibrate.

"It looks like the limit for all three of them." Matsuda's voice was nearer than it had been. L felt silly because that thudding he'd felt had been the others in the room walking toward him. Both now began to berate L to let Light out and the others too.

"-that's proof enough..." Matsuda protested.

"No what we've learned is Amane Misa's almost abnormal love for Light." _Did Light feel the same for her?_ How couldn't he, she was a model, beautiful and successful. Not to bright though, but still, her shear beauty made L do a once over on himself, _when had I last changed my shirt, and brushed my hair...?_

"Sorry, but I can only think that this is because..." L shifted on his chair to look at Matsuda who was talking... maybe they had caught on to his gawking... maybe... L felt a thin line of sweat break out on his forehead and upper lip, "because you don't want to admit you were wrong in your deductions!"

L felt himself relax in his chair. He'd been right in one deduction, they hadn't noticed, "So you think that then?" L was about to laugh at his "partners" deduction skills.

He was now going on about the case, things L had already gone through, and with his own feelings as well. He did acknowledge his own desire for Light to be L. Because of that he looked harder in all the evidence to prove Light was. But it balanced out with a softness that grew in his heart for him.

_I'm a teepee I'm a wigwam._ Either way it didn't mater, Light was whoever Light was and L's plan was going to prove it, one way or another. But could it change the now mature feelings L held for Light?

"-We should be focusing on catching the true Kire!" Was his little speech over? L was already trying to catch the really kira... his plan just need time... how was he kidding, he need time, well time was up!

"Yagami-san,"

"What is it L?"

"Can you come to the headquarters at once?" L felt a lump in his throat, "I'd like you to hear my c-conclusion about this case."

-------------------

I'm sorry I didn't get to any Lemon goodness in this chapter but Light should be naked sometime next chapter, promise, promise!

Review please 3 3

For those of you who don't know what the hell I'm talking about when I say "_I'm a teepee I'm a wigwam,_"it's simple. Teepees and Wigwams are the same thing so to argue weither or not something is a teepee or a wigwam is to argue over only the name, not what it is, what is represents or what is does. Do you fallow?


	3. The Tunnel

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus most of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

-------------------

3 days Later

Light saw a car pull into the darkened tunnel he'd been led into, and been waiting in for 20 minuets. They'd let him change and shower, but why he didn't know. _Maybe I was smelling up the cell_, he laughed despite himself. Aizawa had overseen everything and it left Light feeling self-conscious, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside, he was being help under suspicion on being KIRA! But Auzawa's ever silence only made thing worse.

Light had played fantasies in his mind of L coming to see him in his cell, opening the door, reaching out and rolling Light onto his stomach. L would then straddle him at his hips and move his hand up Light's back to his bound hands. Pulling, ever so gently, he'd loosen the restraints. Bending his body down into Light's back, reaching with his now un-busied hands to Light's face, he'd lift it from the ground and whisper, "You're free."

If he'd had the strength he'd have had a boner when those fantasies came. Light had to push those thoughts aside though, now, he felt - with new clothing and that refreshing shower - he might just be up for it.

Only the fact he was still bound by the wrists meant this fantasy was not happening. They did not mean for him to be free and he could have cried.

The tunnel was quite long, but its actual distance undistinguishable because of tricks the car headlights played into Light's eyes. Soon enough though the car stopped in front of him and Auzawa.

The car had tinted window so Light didn't know it was his father driving until he got out of it. And even more shocking was when he neither greeted Light or met his eyes, but rather turned and opened the cars back door.

"Light!" Misa's voice came before he could even see her.

"Misa!?" She ran from the door into Light's chest. Misa could not embrace him nor could he to her to calm her sobbing hiccups.

Burrowing her face into his chest she melted into Light, "L-Light! I wanted to see you so badly!" she was shacking her head back and forth to wake herself incase this was just a very great dream, and not reality.

"Father, what is the meaning of all this?" Light pushed Misa's form away from him to address his father. _If someone would just explain what's going on I can, I can... I could know what the hell is happening!_

"Father!? Oh no!" Misa took a step away from Light even further and looked to the man that'd driven her here, "I said such rude things like-" Her eyes bugged as she recalled the names she'd used, ""stalker"," she'd whispered and looked back at Light, "to your dad...!" Her face fell and Light just watch, his dad wasn't saying anything, and not out of respect for interrupting Misa. No sooner had she began to formally introduce herself as Light's "girl" to her new "father" did he interrupt her.

"Hurry up and get in." He motioned back to the car he'd driven in with. Both Light and Misa got in without another word. There was a pain to the Chiefs face. A pained tone had also doused the few words he'd chosen to say.

Out of the corner of his eye Light saw as Misa became more and more worried in the silence, her breathing faster and the darting of her eyes between the 2 others in the car.

Light couldn't feel this worry only a welling pain growing in his chest. His father hadn't said a single word of greeting or a look of happiness to see his son at last... Light didn't feel like he was a weakling nor did he need his father's constant approval and appraise, but a hello would have been nice. _It's been about 2 months, nice to see you too..._

They'd left the tunnel only to turn into another one. Light watched, glaze eyed, out the window, "It looks like we're finally cleared and are going to be free..." Misa said in a small mouse like voice, cutting through the silence.

Light knew this wasn't the case, but he'd still held on to a small amount of hope he was clear, "No," His fathers dismissive tone wasn't as jarring as L's. It didn't smack him in the face with the same fierce pain L had caused on occasion, "We're about to take you... to take you both to the execution chamber."

Light wasn't ready for that one. His father was still staring out at the road as if he hadn't just said his son was going to be executed. Light's heart began to beat faster and the cars soft purr was now a maddeningly loud buzz in his ear.

Light had to yell to hear himself over the buzz, "The execution chamber!?" Light moved to the edge of his seat, "What are you saying father!?" being animate like this gave Light a small triumph, he had the energy to his resolve now. Maybe he could get himself and Misa out of this with the energy to explain, combat and prove their innocence.

Misa's voice was blurred into the buzz Light herd. She was trying, by her tone, to stop this "joke" from going any farther.

"L has concluded that Light is Kira." The Chief's voice boomed in the car. His father wasn't yelling but the meaning of the words made it feel as if the car had gone over a few bumps, "And Amane Misa is the second Kira." _Such conviction..._

Light struggled to grasp how L's conclusions meant execution chamber, but his father continued, "He has said that if we kill you... the murders will cease." His father had the sound of a man whom no one could shack. He was set in his resolve and had obviously come to all the moral implications this meant and seemed to be... well fine and dandy with it!

Light's mind held fast to an idea in this noisy car, Moral Implications! The government wouldn't allow this without trial, with out... but almost like reading his mind Light's father continued, "L's conclusion of the Kira murders ending through your deaths was quickly accepted by the government and the UN. Kira will be hidden from the world... and killed."

Misa's breathing had turned to a sharp inhale and a quick exhale. It sounded like she could have been moaning "no" under her little, sharp breaths. Light found himself having a hard time breathing too. His father didn't continue, leaving silence in the car. Even the Buzzing had stopped. Misa had started shacking her head, _I guess gets this isn't a joke... _

This tunnel felt so long, but this tunnel wasn't the execution chamber so Light felt safe here and took solace in the fact it was so long. As long as we're here, we can have a chance...

"What are you thinking father!?" Light kicked himself inwardly. He'd come off sounding like a beggar...

"It's not my decision, it was L's" He father still handed taken his eyes off of the road... _Good cop? Old habits? _"He's solved countlesscases in the past. He's never been wrong."

Light felt the pinch in his chest turn to a cavernous opening, "F-Father," he stammered, "you're going to believe L over me!?"

"L says that if the murders do not stop here, he'll take responsibility with his own death."

_L what are you thinking!? If you do this then the two people that had a chance at catching the really Kira will be gone!? Something's wrong! It's not like L in the first place... _The soft purr of the car became that madden buzz and the world washed away as Light sought to figure through his thoughts. _In all his previous cases, he's come up with unfaltering evidence! Is he will to end it like this!?_

"We're almost there..." Light looked up in time to see the blinding light of the sun engulf the car, _no more tunnel..._

-------------------

I'm so sorry this took so look and still no action ... God, who'd have thought that making a plot would take so long /sigh.

I'm thinking maybe I'll make a oneshot of what L went through during this, watching his soon to be lover's face twist with pain and fear Mwahahahaha ANGST RIDDEN!!! Tell me if you'd like that or not in your reviews, k?


	4. Empty Holster

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus most of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

-------------------

Misa was now openly crying. _Think Light, Think!_ But he didn't have time. Light hadn't even gotten a chance for his eyes to adjust to the suns light when the car veered right, off the road and down a dirt path.

The little car was not meant for the dirt and gravel terrain, making the people inside bounce almost off of their seats and hit their heads on the roof. The car wasn't slowing down but going recklessly fast down and down.

They left the gravel path and rocketed through a grassy flat. One sharp turn and then the car was turned off. Light's heart began to calm as he took survey of where they'd been taken. _Something's not quite right... _They were parked under a large bridge highway and there was no one else in sight.

Light watched as the dust settled from where'd they'd just come, "Where is this...? There's no one around..." Light turned his attention to his father, "What do you plan to do?" His father was still facing forward, taking in deep breaths.

"Father, could it be that you're letting us go?" Misa had stopped crying when the car went off road, and was now back to smiling or rather a dopey grin.

Light's father was still looking forward as he started to speak, "Yes, here. No one would see anything I do." Light felt a shiver, as he knew his father was not addressing Misa's question. "I brought you here instead of the execution chamber." He had turned, only a little, so Light could see his face. His forehead was creased but the glare from the sun made it impossible to see his eyes.

Light watched as Misa's face danced with relief, but Light only let himself half hope his father meant his worlds...

There was a long pause until finally his father spoke again, "Light..." His father had now fully turned and faced Light straight on, "Here, I'll kill you and myself!"

"Wha-what are you saying father!?" _Impossible, _he thought

Misa's scream didn't register to Light, "Please stop it now! There' something wrong with you!" At this point, it seemed, that both Light and his father didn't even care she was there. "You'll kill your child and yourself!?" new tears fell down her face following the same path the others once traveled. "If you want to die, why don't you just kill yourself!?"

Light was shacking and through all this stress he understood why he was here, and what his father meant.

Misa's sobs continued until she finally spat, "If you do it, you're just like Kira!""

"No," His voice seemed to carry across the flat they were parked in. Light imagined, not the wind making the grass move, but his fathers voice, "Not like Kira. I have the responsibility as a parent and as the Police Chief!"

With no better argument Light clung to Misa's, "Father, Misa's right!" The chief was now glowering at Light, and with the setting sun, the glare on his glasses faded, giving full force to his stare. "If you die here, you won't know anything about the truth! Then, we're better off running away!"

"It's to late Light!" His fathers voice swallowed his own. "You will be executed!" His fathers hands were now reaching at his gun holster, "And at least by my own hand," Light watched as his father unsheathed his gun. It glinted in what little light was left until all there was in the world was that gun pointed at Lights head.

"Stop it father." Light all but whispered, "I'm not Kira." _Don't' they understand if we die it'll be what Kira wants! Don't they, doesn't HE, understand!? L...?_

"Amane. My son and I will die here, but I have no reason to kill you. The police will rush to this car soon." Light let his eyes drift from the gun to Misa's huddled form on the seat next to his. She was pushing as tight as she could against the door and shacking. "You will die in the execution chamber as planned." Misa let out a little whimper.

Light made a move to look back at the gun and grazed his forehead on the tip of it. Light's father cocked the gun and Light took a deep breath in. No, _No_, NO! His mind screamed.

"Light... Both of us are murderers. Let us meet again in Hell!"

"Father!" Light screamed.

"Stop it!" Misa screamed.

L was sitting in his chair watching the monitors. The fear on Light's face ate at his soul. Light was screaming to his father, Misa was screaming for this to all stop, but after the piercing shot sounded there was only the sound of heavy breathing and soft sobs.

"A blank...?" The static from the speakers barely picked it up, but Light had said it.

L watched as The Chiefs shoulders sagged and his head fell. There was a pause and he didn't move, _is he... _but The Chief slowly went back to facing the front, eyes shut, "I'm glad..." L heard him say. The Chief's eyes were still shut as he put the gun back in his holster, until he finally slumped forward over the cars steering wheel letting out a long sigh.

L didn't know what to think. He wanted to cry but Aizawa, and Masuda were present. _Light wasn't Kira, but then...? _

Light's trembling voice interrupted his thoughts, ""I'm glade...?" What're you doing father...?"

"Forgive me, bother of you." The Chief sounded out of breath, _could this have been too much for his heart? _"This was the only way to get you two out of confinement. But understand that I was only able to do that because I believed you were not Kira." The Chief was still hunched over and Light was now off the back of his seat looking to his father. L noted the cute innocence of Light's confusion, but forced that thought away. "Were you watching Ryuuzaki?" Oh had he ever, "I did as you said and as you can see I'm alive."

Light was the most confused he'd ever been. _Alive, of course you're alive... And Why was he talking to Ryuuzaky?! _It wasn't until his father somewhat inclined his head to face the rear view mirror did he understand. There, hidden, was a small camera.

"Yes," L's voice was even more shocking for Light, "that was an amazing act." Light was going from shock to anger fairly quickly and hoped to get some answers soon.

"L...?" he began but L's voice cut him off.

"In that situation, if Amane was the second Kira, who could kill by seeing a person's face, she would have killing Yagami-san before he could kill Light-kun. Or, if Light-kun was Kira, the Kira inside me says that Kira could even kill his parents in a dire situation. We can't get rid of the possibility of Light-kun knowing part way through that this was an act... But according to promise, we will end your confinement. As for Amane Misa, you claim that they were occult-videos, but we have a confession of your sending along with proof of it. Your confinement will end, but you will be placed under surveillance until Kira is caught and all is finished."

Light had slowly been leaning back in his seat, L's voice was giving him an unusual calm, but Misa's scream brought him back on the edge of his seat, "What is that?! You're still suspicious!?"

"You can return to daily life now, isn't that good enough?" Light's father had turned around to speak to Misa. There was only a small glow in the sky from the now set sun, but there was enough illumination to see his father's forehead creased again and his jaw set.

Misa's face was just as hard set and Light let out a sigh, he could almost hear L doing the same thing over the speakers, _had he?_

"On the flip side," his father continued, "if you're innocent, then that means you're being protected by the police."

Light let out another sigh, he'd felt Misa stiffen at the question of her innocence, "Well, since I'm not the second Kira, I will just think of it as more bodyguards!"

"And as for Light-kun, according to promise, you will be with me 24 hours a day, working on the case." Light looked up to the small camera and couldn't help the hopeful grin that came.

"Ryuuzaki," with a nod of his head, "Let's catch him together!"

-------------------

OMG guys this is it!! We are done with the intro and now I can get writing the bedroom bit!! XD

And since no one wants a look at what L went through during the car ride I'm not going to make a oneshot.


	5. Getting Set Up

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus most of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

Writers Comment : I hate to show boat but I have to when it comes to a topic of this much epic-ness!! I'M GOING TO SEE MODEST MOUSE, LIVE! And better than just seeing them live, I've got FLOOR TICKETS! Modest Mouse is my muse for almost everything I do or create!

Also I'm coming out with an AMV of Death Note with the song Bukowski from none other than Modest Mouse. It's been on youtube asap under the name Aglow18.

Enjoy the Chapter. BTW the chapters real name is "Shut it with the Homo, Kissing, Dates and MisaMisa talk!" but there wasn't enough room

-------------------

Back at the head quarter...

"Do you really need to go this far, Ryuuzaki?" L felt the chain rustle by his right hand as Light lifted his bound hand for further examination.

"I'm not doing this because I want to either" _if I just say that enough..._

"This is what you mean by working together 24 hours?" L noticed Misa had put ever ounce she could of disgust into her statement, "Two boys... That's gross!" L felt something in him stir but quickly pushed the feeling aside and forced himself to focus on Misa. "Does Ryuuzaki-san swing that way?"

L forced himself to be as impassive to this comment as he could, but it took a lot to do so, "I said, I'm not doing this because I want to..." He still couldn't keep a tinge of anger from his reply.

The Chief, Matsuda, and Aizawa were just behind Misa now shrinking form. They all look thoroughly uncomfortable.

"But, Light is Misa's Light, and you two together 24 hours... when does Misa get to go on a date with Light?" L let out a sigh and from the corner of his eye saw Light do the same. L felt another stir inside himself but forcibly pushed it aside like the other.

"For dates... all three of us will go casually." L felt a hint of triumph. He understood why, but again pushed the feeling on the back burner.

"What!?" Misa's shrill scream sent the 3 men behind her jumping. L peered down as he felt the chain jangle against his hand. Turning to Light L saw he'd almost jumped a full step back. "You're telling us to kiss and stuff in front of you!?" With that Light turned to L. The minuet the made eye contact Light stiffened.

Light didn't know what to feel when L made eye contact with him. This slouching man in front of him, with raven black hair that looked liked it needed brushing, dark circles under his eyes, and a knowing smile, sent a chill through Light. Light had never seen a smile or rather sneer like this. A triumphant smile and the glaze in his eyes suggested L was imagining... something...

Light chose embarrassment of all the feelings. It was the safest.

"I'm not telling you to do it." L said turning to Misa, relinquishing Light, "But I'll be observing."

Light turned when he heard a masculine groan. It sounded like it came from his father. Matsuda was smiling like a baboon, and Aizawa jaw was set and looked about ready to burst along with the vein on his forehead.

"WAAH! What is that!? YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Misa was screaming, reaching another octave higher.

"Light-kun," L's voice drew him back to the commotion in front of him, "please make Misa-san be quiet." _He expects me to know how?! _L felt a shiver at the double meaning to this. Did he own Misa and have such control over her that he could make her quiet? Light chose uncomfortable as the emotion that was safest on this subject.

"Misa don't throw a fit. L's definitive that you sent the videos. You should be thankful they're letting you out." _Would that do it? _One look at her face and Light knew he'd only hurt her.

"You too? What are you saying Light?" Misa's tone was subdued but with a hint of a pitiful plea, _of all the women... _"I'm your girlfriend, right? You don't trust your lover?"

L detected a noticeable stiffness in Light at the mention of "Lover". L watched in glee at the two arguing. L had to put more focus into making his face as impassive.

"Misa, it was you who was the one saying that it was love at first sight..." Light turned his head away from Misa and L tingled at the pain that crossed Light's face as he forced himself to continue talking, "you've been pressing ever since-"

Misa's cry shocked everyone in the room, "So then you look advantage of me!?" at this everyone in the room stiffened. Eye's shifted from Misa too Light, but L only had eyes for Light. _He's..._ "You kissed me and stuff because I said I liked you!" Misa was openly crying now, Light was still looking away from her.

L's attention was brought back to the room at whole when he felt a tug at his arm. Misa was now beating her arms on Light's chest and he was slowly backing away from her.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! WAAAAH!" Ignoring the pain the seemed to be emanating from his soul L watched the scene and it became clear, Light's attitude confirmed his suspicions about this "Love".

"About that love at first sight." He began, getting the attention of Misa, who'd stopped crying and Light. "It was May 22 at Aoyama you met, isn't it, Misa-san?"

"Yea-" Misa was now fully facing L.

"That day, why did you go to Aoyama? What were you wearing?" _These answers would quench only a few anxieties..._

"I went just because I wanted to! How many times do I have to tell you!? And I really don't remember that day's clothes!" L let slip a sigh of defeat... "Is there something wrong about walking around Aoyama without a reason?!" Misa had slowly started walking toward L and was now in his face as she spat her last word at him.

L didn't let her malice disturb him, _without her answers I can still voice my questions and doubts. Maybe with Light's help, later, we can figure this out... _"So, when you came back, you knew your love at first sight," L stifled the hurt at acknowledging this "Love", "Light-kun's, name."

If possible she shoved her face closer towards L. _Typical, can't argue her reason so tries to physically push her point._ Inwardly L shook his head, _some girl you chose there Light..._ L didn't move, "Yes."

"You don't even know why you knew his name?"

"Yes. That's right" L could just make out that his questions and doubts were reaching Light, _good..._

"Then if Light-kun was Kira, how would you feel?" L couldn't help himself this question begged asking.

"If Light-kun was Kira?" Misa backed away a little and seemed to contemplate what L had just said.

"That's right." _How long does it take to think that one through... or was she calculating her answer..._

Misa turned away from L and back at Light's side twirled about. Hugging herself onto Light's arm, "That'd be the best!" _Defiantly not calculating..._ She started rubbing her head up and down Lights shoulder with a smile of pure mischief and a glint of desire. "I've always been thankful of Kira who judges the burglar that killed my parents!" L couldn't help his eye's drift to Light as his attention drifted from Misa's speech. "If Light was Kira, then I'd just love him more and more!"

Light felt slightly disgusted at Misa's words and L's. Light felt where these questions were leading; they didn't just put into question this "Love". Light didn't fool himself into not listening to L's doubts, hell Light had felt them too, but this was turning incriminating...

"I feel like I love him so much I can't love him anymore even now though!" _very incriminating...!_

"We're talking about Kira..." L's cold voice drew Light's attention to the set glare L was sending at him. L's head had shifted down slightly and he was looking, no staring at Light from under his messy raven hair. "Aren't you afraid? This is Kira..." _Why does he look at me but address Misa!?_

"We're talking if Light was Kira, right?" Light stiffened immensely_, too incriminating!! _"Not scary at all! Plus Misa is a fan of Kira. Rather than being afraid I would try to be useful to him." _You could cut the tension like a warm knife in butter,_ Light thought to himself. He'd finally become to uncomfortable with Misa's monologue and L's stare that he begin to notice the other three in the room with looks ranging from utterly appalled, to shocked, to ready to hit something (or someone...).

"There doesn't seem to be anything useful here, though there's plenty that's offensive..." Light let himself glance back at L. He'd closed his eye sometime when he or Misa was speaking and had his head tilted back. "You'd be more in the way than useful..." at this he opened his eyes, "However..." bring his head to face Misa still hugging Light's arm, L continued, "with this, there is no doubt that Misa is the second Kira."

_This is just to perfect... either they really, really are or someone really did frame them..._ "But... There is so much lack of doubt that I'm starting to think otherwise."

"You're right in thinking otherwise, cause Misa isn't Kira!" Misa had slowly been hiding herself behind Light as L spoke and shot her defense back at him almost completely hidden behind Light.

"Anyhow," L continued leaning in and putting his finger to his mouth, "we will put you under surveillance." Leaning back again he looked out into space and continued his explanation, "When you go out, let us know through secure wire. You will need this." L pulled out a plastic card key from his pocket and held it between his thumb and pointer finger, "You'll need this key card to open the doors. We've paid your agency and told them that from now on Matsuda will be your manager, going wherever you go, either work related or personal."

Misa shot a dissatisfied glare at Matsuda, "this old man!?"

Matsuda was flabbergasted, "What's wrong with me, MisaMisa!?"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP IT WITH THE TALK ABOUT HOMOS AND DATES AND KISSING AND MISAMISA ALREADY!!" Aizawa shouted with a slam of his hands on the coffee table in front of his chair. "This is the investigation on Kira, understand!? You need to be more serious about it all!!" straitening himself up Aizawa walked over to Misa and grabbed her arm. Matsuda was mumbling apologies but Aizawa just waved him off. "Now girl," A started as he forcibly pushed her into her room, "to your room!"

"Light," she whimpered as she kept the door open from Aizawa pushing it shut on her, "Even if it's the three of us, let's go on a date ok-" But Aizawa slammed the door on her. Aizawa still hadn't faced the room and the silence was undisturbed.

L had hoped everyone wouldn't have noticed the fruit cake-ness of being chained together...

-------------------

Ok I'm so sorry about this chapter! It was written under the influence of Port and Modest Mouse 3 3 (soooo good!)

FLABBERGASTED has everything to do with the Port!!! teehee


	6. All In The Name Of Surveillance

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus most of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

Writers Comment : Wow, sorry this took so damn long. Hope you enjoy. I'll be sure to write 3-4 chapters this long weekend.

-------------------

The first one to break the silence was L, "Light-kun"

Light turned to address L and was taken aback at how close he was, "yeah?" He almost stuttered from the surprise.

"Are you serious about Amane?" L's eyes were boring into Light making him feel uncomfortable.

"...No..." Light turned his head to the door Misa had gone through, "As I said before, it's one-sided."

From the corner of Light's eye he saw L turn away from him. Light turned and watched as he made a small sigh, _of relief? _And close his eyes. A second passed until he reopened his eyes and spoke,"Then would it be possible for you to pretend that you were serious about her?" With this L turned back to Light, "It's clear from the videos that Amane has some sort of connection to Kira..." L's eyes seemed to harden as he continued, "And also that she loved you..."

Light did not miss this innuendo. Misa had said a lot of incriminating things and Light wasn't surprised L jumped to every word. But all this was lost in the moral fight Light was going through. He saw L's reasoning, yes, but there was something so wrong about doing that to someone. Misa, misguided as she was, was a nice girl.

"You mean that I should become intimate with her and try to find out about the second Kira?" L watched as Lights face slowly, but surely, became quite upset about his suggestion. And hi voice was slowly rising as he spoke.

"Yes," L controlled the shock in his voice, "One of the main reasons why the two of you were released was in order to grasp the beginning of a solution from Amane."

"...Ryuuzaki..." L felt a shiver run down his back. Light was now more than just upset about his suggestion, "Even if it's to solve the Kira case, to use a girl's emotions like that..." Light wouldn't look away from L's eyes. They trapped him. _Light's (purposely) disheveled hair used to hide his eyes, but now... Light's hair doesn't. He's extended his neck, pushed his chin out, not like in a pompous pride, but nobility._ "I can't do it."

L couldn't speak, trapped as he was. Thankfully Light wasn't looking for a response at this time and continued, "I'm sorry, but please understand. The thing that I hate the most is to trample on other people's good will."

L pushed the rejoice he felt from Light's rejection of his asinine plan, away. L watched Light, he was angry, but he still had those full beautiful eyes._ Something is wrong here. His personality has changed... is he able to act this out...? You can't act those eyes... At this point all I can conclude is that Amane is being manipulated by the real Kira, but so is Light..._

Light stood there waiting for L to say something,

when L turned from him and dipped his head. His hair hide his face to the point were Light couldn't see anything but messy raven black hair. "What's wrong Ryuuzaki?" _Is he really that angry with me...? Well I'm not backing down from this one! Lord know he'll get me to do something else just as bad later..._

"No, you're right Light-kun" his distracted tone make it clear he was deep in thought. Light felt mortified at how nervous that made him... "However it would help if you also explained to her not to let out the secrets of the investigation team." Light didn't even notice L had begun to walk away form him until he felt his chained hand being pulled.

"We best get our stuff packed-" L started

"Ryuuzaki, can't you do something about the continuous changing of hotels?" Light interrupted as they walked. L was leading him to a table with a computer and _a_ chair, "I think that we should just settle down in one place and continue the investigation."

"Yes, I have also been thinking about that for a while now, therefore..." L sat in his fashion on the chair and began to click something on the computer. An aerial view of a building covered the monitor. "From the time that I decided to meet with all of you and do this investigation I started building this. The last security check was done this afternoon and is all set for living in."

A rapturous gasp from behind Light alerted him to Matsuda, Aizawa, and his father's presence, but L ignored the sound and continued, "23 floors high, and 2 basement floors. The rooftop is made so that it cannot be observed from the outside, but there is also enough landing room for at least two helicopters."

Matsuda's voice carried in the silence that followed L's presentation, "Wow!"

Still ignoring Matsuda's outbursts L continued, "From the outside it just looks like another skyscraper, but in order to get inside one must go through a long line of security checks. Each Floor from the 5th to the 20th has 4 private rooms. I would like to have everyone live there as much as possible."

Light had gone from staring at the monitor to looking at the back of L's head. In the pause that followed L turned to look at Light, "There's no problem if we give Misa-san a floor of her own, right?" L's head was still dipped and even though he was talking about the building Light new better, his tone gave him away, L was deep in thought...

"Huh? Yeah..." was all Light could muster. Confused as he registered the question.

L was using all of his strength not to think about sleeping arrangements... L had reasoned his way into giving Misa her _own _floor for surveillance issues, but deep down... deep down he knew why he'd done it.

L could barely see through his hair to look at Light and thought it a damn waste. When Light continued speaking L un-dipped his head to get a better look at Light, "Even so, this is incredible. Going this far..."

"More than that... Where is all this money coming from?" Matsuda chirped from over Light's shoulder.

"...The money..." L turned to face the monitor again, suppressing the grin that threatened to flood his face at Light's awe. "Means nothing... This building is the means to get Kira."

"huh," Aizawa huffed from Matsuda's side.

"Yes that's right..." Light's voice boomed in the silence that had captured the room. "I can't forgive this mass murderer, the man who caused my father and me to go through all this, I want to capture him no matter what."

L didn't move, "If you say "Not matter what"" He started, "Then become more intimate with Misa-san and try to-"

"I can't do that, it goes against my humanity" Light almost shouted back at L.

"Indeed..." L was glad he was facing away from the room; he knew there was a hint of a smile on his face. _Light really doesn't have feeling for Misa, he finds it against his humanity to be with her, _he almost laughed to himself._ Ok, maybe not against his humanity to be with her, but he can't be with her because he doesn't feel for her!_ "What a... pity..."

-------------------

Sorry this Chapter was so short. Not only do I take forever but you get shafted with a short one :'(

I'll be sure to write more next chapter (punch scene and all XD)


	7. Motivation

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus most of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

Writers Comment : Lets have a fun look through Misa's eyes today XD

-------------------

Misa sat across from Light and L. She thought about glaring at L while on her and Lights 'date', but then thought that would be a waste of precious Light ogling!

She let out a small sigh. No one was talking and it had been like this from, "hello, Misa-san." To, "Lets have some cake!" about 15 minuets ago...

Misa let her eyes wander from Light's impassive face to L who had just moved. He had picked up Light's plate of cake and was eating it! Misa felt a pang of jealousy and annoyance, if anyone should be eating Light's cake it should be her! Alone with Light she would have shared a piece of cake and they would have laughed as some got on her nose that Light would then lick off.

Chomp... chomp... chomp...

L didn't mind the silence. He couldn't have been happier. He had cake (even more with Light's in his hand) and was successfully messing with Misa's date plans... _plans_... _Kira's plans should be the ones I'm messing with..._ L couldn't stop the flood of depression from hitting him, hard. Light had been such a distraction! From sleeping so close to him the past 2 days to dreading this date.

L let out a sigh of regret... _It would be so much easier for me if Light was Kira... These... These feeling I have wouldn't exist if Light was Kira and no more people would die..._

Light shifted his legs for the 9th time in the past 15 minuets. _Eventful, productive..._ He thought sarcastically. Just after L had ordered the cake in the room Light had had just about enough of Misa's ogling. Light shifted his gaze to the cake in front of him. It sat there untouched when L just up and started eating it... _I could have wanted that... _

"Hey... this doesn't feel like a date like this..." L was half way through Light's cake when Misa's airy voice sounded.

"You don't have to mind me." L tried to get out with a mouth full of Light's cake.

L was letting the misery of his situation consume him... Not only that, but now Light's plate was empty! With sad eyes L looked up from his plate to the untouched cake in front of Misa, "Are you going to eat that?" it came out like a sigh.

"I'd watch the sweets cause they make you fat..." was Misa's only reply.

L stood on the couch, placed one hand on the coffee table for balance and began reaching for the cake when Misa spoke again, "Wait," L froze, _she wouldn't crush my like this, would she_? "How about if I give you the cake, you'll leave Light and me alone together?"

"Even if," _even if I personally didn't want Light being alone with you I'd never trust you two to be alone together..._ "I leave you two alone together I can watch from the cameras so it's the same thing."

"I told you that's perverted!" Misa moved to the edge of her couch and was leaning into L's face, "Will you stop with that kind of creepy fetish stuff!?"

L shook his head, "Say what you want," he started as he picked up the plate, "but I will be taking the cake." He finished and went back to sitting with the only cake left in the room uneaten.

"Well fine, when I'm alone with Light then I'll close the curtains and turn off the lights." Misa had a satisfied grin on her face. All this talk of _her_ and Light wasn't helping L's depressed disposition...

"It's also an infrared camera, and it'll pick up on sound" L hoped the sheer embarrassment of that fact would shut her up.

Light was right out red about the topic in discussion. He couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed or mad. Another look at L's sulking eyes and he chose mad.

L had been lethargic the past 2 days. Any attempt at work was approached half assedly and the never-ending chain of sighs! Pitiful, gloomy sighs!

"More importantly-" Light was interrupted by Misa's whimpers.

"'M-More importantly'... that means..."

"More importantly," He continued more forcibly, "We moved to a headquarters that has the equipment but you don't seem to have any kind of motivation Ryuuzaki."

Light almost didn't hear L say anything in response but he picked up on a sigh that sounded like "Motivation?" Light clenched his fist in frustration.

L was now thoroughly depressed, with the situation going over and over in his mind. L couldn't tell Light that he hadn't been motivated because he was depressed over Misa and him have a date so L opted for half truths.

"Ryuuzaki" L turned to see Light was glaring angrily at him. _That hurts..._

"I don't have any... I'm actually depressed." After this confession Light's face shifted to shock.

"Depressed?" He stuttered out.

"Yes..." L brought his fork down to take some more cake but hit the plate. The sound made L glance down, the cake was gone... "I kept thinking you were Kira... It's just a shame if that theory is wrong..."

"Ryuuzaki-" Light tried interjecting, but L continued.

"No, I still have suspicions about you... That's why we are doing this." L lifted his hand that held the fork and waved it a little in the air. Letting his head fall L leaned over and placed the empty plate on the table. Leaning back again L didn't unslump his shoulders.

Letting the full forces of what Light not being Kira meant L threw back his head and looked to the speckled ceiling. "Kira was able to control peoples actions..." L let his head fall to his raised knees and rested it there. "So... Kira controlled you in a way that I'd suspect you..." L finished the statement with a sigh and closed his eyes. "Kira controlled you and Misa-san... If I think of it that way then the ends meet..."

Light was about ready to punch this sorry excuse of an L.

"-but, why you two are still alive is the part that doesn't make sense..." _Did L really not care, at all, about anyone!? _"If you too were controlled and killed without any awareness, then you would've just been victims. I'll have to start investigating back to the starting point though, since..." L let out another sigh that almost drove Light through the roof. "If kira found and controlled you because you were capable of stealing the police's information and made it so that I'd suspect you... Then even I'd be bitter. I'm very... down about it all."

Light was shacking he was so angry. _Not only was L tactless, no he wasn't tactless he knew exactly what he was saying and knew how I would take it. What did L think he is going to get out of acting like this!_

Light didn't let the small pause L left go, "Ryuuzaki," he began, crossing his arms, "with that theory, wouldn't Misa and I, although controlled, have been Kira?" The idea made him sick. _If I've killed people... that many people... _

"Yes, there'd be no question about that. You are both Kira" Light pressed his lips tight and scowled at L.

Light didn't delude himself into not believe L. He wasn't blindly fallowing L's train of thought, he understood and agreed, but that didn't stop him from being angry at how L was talking about it all. _'You are both Kira' as in still are!?_

A sniffle from Misa let Light focus back on the room at large. He turned to see she was puffed up and red, she was so distraught. She opened her mouth to speak, a question about to roll out her mouth, but L continued.

"The way I see it, when you were detained, you were Kira." He began bring Light back to the raven haired man to his side, "And when you were detained the criminals stopped dying. Until that point, you being Kira makes sense. However, after 2 weeks, the criminals started dying again. From that, this next assumption is a possibility. Kira's power passes on from person to person. The second Kira's video also said 'share the power.' Thought I don't know where to put that..." He trailed off.

Light shifted his legs so both were flat on the floor. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on his thighs. "...It's an interesting thought, but if Kira was able to do that then there is no way to catch him..." Light finished L's speech, summing up all the hopelessness of the situation. _Either I'm Kira, or we can never catch him... Well I'm not Kira!_ Light let in the full sting of the situation, and couldn't help but sigh himself.

"Yes... that's why I'm stuck in this rut." L let out another sigh, "Controlling someone to kill criminals... If that person gets caught, then the powers transfer to someone else, and their memories disappear... There would be no closure just by catching them..."

With this Light looked to L. He was going around and around in that head of his and it was hurting the case; L was giving up (or close to it)! Light couldn't let this affect him as much as it has L, pushing the thoughts aside, along with his anger and frustration, Light went to work at making L Motivated.

-------------------


	8. Eye For An Eye

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or the storyline, plus most of the lines are from the show anyway, I only added a little Lemon flair to it ;P

Note : This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know if I should stop killing you all with my horrid writing and grammar extraordinaire!

Writers Comment : Omg I'm sorry this took so long. Trying to find the episode to make sure I'm getting things right is getting harder /sigh. Enjoy 3

-------------------

"Ok, but that hasn't been officially decided yet. We still don't know enough about Kira."

Light paused before continuing. "Bring out some motivation!"

Light let an effortless smile form on his face. He was even able to let it touch his eyes. _It's not so hard to smile at him, _Light thought absently.

"Motivation..."

Light thanked God when L didn't sigh.

L swayed a little in his seat and put his finger to his mouth.

"I can't bring much out..." L started.

He took a minuet to looked sideways at Light and then looked to the ceiling.

"No, it's not a good idea to try too hard."

Light was floored. The effortless smile becoming very hard to keep in place.

"By trying too hard." L continued, "to chase, we put our lives at greater risk... don't you think?"

Light didn't know what to say... He'd had his life and his fathers life stressed to the point of near death and this man was trying to give up?!

L reached out to grab his tea and this simple act made Light even angrier. L was going about his simple gestures all the while talking about giving up the Kira case!

"To think how many times I thought I was going to die..."

L took a sip from his tea and slurped. That was it. The smile gone Light rose from his chair.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light closed his eyes and silently counted to ten in his head.

He had plans to motivate L and he was going to stick with that plan. Lights resolve shook when he opened his eyes and looked into L's impudent face. L had the nerve to looked confused as to why he might be mad!

L had just put his tea back down when Light snapped. He struck hard and fast and felt a prickle of pain as his fist collided with L's face. Light hit with enough force to send L fly across the room while the chain at Light's side pulled him along with L.

Light righted himself in time to see L doing the same.

"That hurt." _Was that all he had to say!?_

Light was furious! L watched as Light's breath became faster and his forehead creased.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just because I'm not the real Kira, because your theory was wrong, you have no motivation?"

L felt his cheek throb in the silence that followed. Light's breathing didn't slow and his face was still angry. It looked like it'd been etched in stone and threatened to stay like that forever. In this mess L still couldn't help wanting to smooth out those crises and line of stress on Light's face.

"So," Light started again straitening himself. "Are you just going to sulk?!"

"My theory about you and Misa could have solved the case." L said.

A coppery taste began to fill his mouth so he spat.

"I'm human Light. I'm human enough to feel down when not only am I 'wrong,'" L was careful about using the word, "but also that people are still dying for my failure..."

L winced a little when he touched his cheek. His cold hand felt good on the hot, swollen surface of his face, but the pressure made more prominent the taste of blood in his mouth.

"That's my point L. Think of the police, FBI, announcers, and other innocent people that have died and that will die if you and I do nothing."

L looked away from Light's accusing eyes. His silence seemed to make Light even angrier and he heard him let out a growl of frustration. L looked back to him in time to see his outstretched arm grab at his shirt.

L was limp, still sitting on the floor and Light had to pull hard to bring him up. Light couldn't lift him all the way up so bent down to meant L's eyes halfway.

"Be human L, but get up and move on." Light said ending with giving L a little shack.

Light let out a huff when L still handed shaken his sullen mood.

"From the way you say it and act it's like you wont be satisfied unless I am Kira."

Light was distracted when he felt L's cold hand on his. Truly looking into L's eyes now Light saw a flash of anger.

"Firstly," L stopped and pulled Light's hand from the white shirt.

"Eye for an eye!" And with that Light stood and round house kicked Light in the face.

To Light the shocked squeak of Misa was very far away. He only felt the throbbing pain at his jaw and falling backwards. Light felt the chain strain and saw L being pulled forward. Light landed awkwardly on his right ride and gasped from the pain while his left shoulder knocked into the couch sending a painful shocked down his spin.

L had already righted himself but Light could see a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. Inwardly he smiled. He'd made L bleed. Light felt his jaw swell and could almost feeling the bruise forming on his shoulder, but he'd shed no blood.

L had been flustered at Light's closeness, but his words seemed to click in L's head.

"Secondly." L paused, thinking the question over in his mind before repeating it aloud, "I'm not satisfied unless you are Kira?" He began and watched Light suspiciously as he stood. "...I see... that might be true..."

Light didn't know how true he'd hit with that remark. It solved so many problems for L if Light was Kira. The world could be safe... and the shocking feelings L was getting every time Light was near would be gone... _you couldn't feel what you feel for a killer, _L thought to himself.

"I just realized..." L mused.

He was to anger with himself, the situation, and his feelings to feel sulky or sullen. "It... It's like... I wanted you to be Kira..." L stopped himself before he said 'needed.'

All the inwardly thinking about feelings left L distracted, so when Light's fist was flying towards his face he couldn't move away in time.

L's nose crumpled under the force of the punch and L felt tears well in his eyes. He fought them back as once again he went flying backwards.

_Light... Hitting me seriously due to my giving up... is he not Kira? No. The probability of him pretending, while having shared Kira's powers with someone else isn't Zeor... but still... so convincing._

Anger welled in L. He couldn't tell if Light was so convincing right now because of how he felt... _no, no feelings_! L stopped himself from that line of thinking and wrote it off as just becoming soft. He almost smiled when many things could be explained due to him growing soft... and not feelings.

L was back up in no time, breathing heavy, just as Light.

"Eye for and eye Light."

Light felt his teeth snap together when L kicked him under his chin. There was a second of weightlessness until he went crashing into the couch flipping it over. His already injured shoulder sang with pain until the weight of L fell on his chest with a loud, "OOF."

They were both up in no time flat grabbing each other's shirts and rearing for another punch when the phone rang.

Light was still seething until he felt the grip on his shirt go slack. He took in L's face and saw he was completely calm. Following the example Light let go too. He followed L with his eyes as L crossed the room and picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

There was a pause while the person on the other end spoke.

"What happened?"

Light took the time to take in the rest of the room. The couch was flipped and to the back of the room Misa sat huddled on the floor in the corner.

The sound of the phone being dropped made Light flinch. He quickly looked back at L suspiciously and asked, "What's up?"

"Another of Matsuda's unimportant idiocies."

"Well Matsuda does have that natural ignorance..." Light indulged in the lighter topic.

10 days later

L had refrained from any research. He'd excused himself under the name of an experiment and refused to say to himself it was because he was sulking.

He'd been surprised to see Light take to looking for clues so quickly. Under the assumption that Light was acting he was doing a very good job.

"Ryuuzaki." Light's smooth voice called him from his thoughts. "Sorry, though you have no motivation and are sulking, can you come here for a second?"

Begrudgingly L rolled his chair to Light's side and peered at the computer screen.

"Look at this closely. Isn't it unbalanced? And this one is at sudden growth."

Reluctantly L _really_ looked at the screen. It was a chart of business growth and there was an odd off balance to the chart.

An effortless smile crossed his face that mirrored Light's.

"ya... it does Light."

"What do you think? Has some motivation come out?"

-------------------

OMG I wont have them going at it like right there. I thought I was for a minuet, but I really want to build this, 'relationship,' up before I throw in the good stuff ok? Can you forgive me?


	9. AN here

This is just a quick AN.

My intention for this fic is to be line for line, scenario for scenario with the original happenings of the manga and tv show. My original parts will come when I'm satisfied Light and L can have behind the scene sex and have it be realistic (as much as two originally heterosexual characters can be in a guy on guy situation...)

I understand when it can be a little colourless and feel like you're just reading the manga without pictures and I'm sorry about that. I try and add a level of intimacy between the reader and the characters (through my interpretation of Light and L) while I delve into their heads and let you in too.

I know this doesn't help the drabness of my story, but maybe you can understand my angle a little better from my disjointed explanation here.


End file.
